They're Coming
by Sugar Britches
Summary: Drabble-Ten Years After Eclipse-A Bit of Fluff


"They're coming!"

I had just dropped some firewood onto our English hearth, and was going to check on my lamb roast. I turned when I heard the tone in Alice's voice. Something was wrong. My heart froze as a numb realization hit my body. For ten years, this has been my worst fear and my biggest hope. Paralyzed by internal panic, I just stood there, her grim face confirming my suspicion.

"Who?" But I already knew. I could feel my heart beating all the way up to my throat.

"When?"

"Three days at the most," Alice said.

"Edward!" I ran upstairs to retrieve him from his study. But he was already down, having read Alice's mind, and tipped off by the frenetic rhythms of my heart.

"The Volturi," he said. Alice silently nodded.

We walked toward the main house where we all shared a historic, fourteen-room "cottage" which Esme had lovingly restored. We were nestled between several farms near Oxford, my home since graduating from Dartmouth.

Edward and I loved the house, but due to our family's superior vampire hearing, Edward suggested we have our own private place at the end of the road for what he liked to call "our intimate relations." We spent an inordinate amount of time there.

And now this human life with Edward was coming to an end.

My thoughts were a storm of emotions as Alice, Edward, and I walked the last few steps of our old life toward the Cullen cottage.

"Hey, Alice," I said, "Remember when my parents came up last Christmas and we had a few too many beers at the pub?"

"Yeah, Charlie was convinced that he could understand the cows in our pasture. He called himself the cow whisperer," Alice laughed.

"One mind reader in this family is enough." Edward quipped.

"Do you remember Renee in her wellies shooting pheasant? " I said. "She would never kill so much as a spider in Arizona, yet all of a sudden she was this fierce huntress in England."

"Renee is always full of surprises," Edward said.

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"They had a really nice time with us, don't you think? I mean, I hope it will be a nice memory for them." I choked out the last words. Edward squeezed my hand gently, but I saw his jaw muscles clenching the way they do when he's upset.

With the old road behind us, we arrived at the main house.

Carlisle was the first to greet us. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett waited for us inside.

"Okay. Bella, Edward- I assume Alice has apprised you of the situation. The Volturi are coming and Bella is, obviously, still very much human. As agreed, Alice and Jasper will take Bella away to initiate the change."

Edward's jaw muscles were at it again.

"Carlisle, I rather think I should be the one to-"

"Edward," Esme reminded him, "if you are not here for Aro, you will be . . . well, let's just say that Alice does not see a desirable outcome. It is imperative that he touch you."

"It is going to be alright, Edward," Emmett said. "And just think of how much better your sexy times will be when Bella's-"

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head, while simultaneously trying to offer us more assurance. I blushed deep crimson, possibly for the last time in my life.

"Look," she said, "I know you're scared, but we have to stick to the plan. You know this. And despite Emmett's idiotic remark, he was right when he said all this will work out."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Alright, this is the way it will be: Alice will change Bella under Jasper's supervision, while the rest of us stay here in Oxford to receive the Volturi. Bella must complete her transformation before Demetri can find her. According to Alice, when Bella returns a vampire, Aro will be appeased. This is the scenario that has the best outcome. Is everybody clear?"

There were seven nods of assent.

I picked the location for my transformation ten years ago. Because of Edward and Aro's abilities, only I could know it, thanks to my immunity. Once we were safely out of Edward's mind reading radius, I could inform Alice & Jasper about the flat in Prague. I hoped they would approve of my choice; it was not too sunny, had brilliant architecture, and a vibrant and bustling culture, which would make it harder for Demetri to pinpoint my exact destination. Plus, if they had to risk their lives watching over me, I at least wanted them to have an interesting locale.

As for me, I would not be able to enjoy any bit of the wonderful city, as I would be writhing in agonizing pain for three days. My stomach flipped.

I started to think about all of things that could go wrong. The Volturi could kill Edward for our disobedience. They could kill me. They could kill _my family._

_My God_, why did I ever agree to stay human? We could not have been more foolish. While part of me was thrilled at the prospect of eternal life with my new family, I also knew how fallible Alice's visions could be. I was honestly terrified.

"Please just breathe, Bella. " I heard Jasper say, "You have to be strong now."

I felt Edward's hand touch my hair. "Hey," his lips brushed my ear, causing pulses of warmth to shoot down my body. I didn't want him to see my fear, but my tears could not be hidden.

"We must have faith. We are meant to be together." He was so earnest, but his voice quavered slightly.

I looked up at him, wondering how much longer we had on this earth. I couldn't imagine not feeling the pull of energy between us.

"Edward," I said, "What if they kill me?"

"Then I will follow soon behind, my love."


End file.
